Sakura CardCaptor VS ¿¡QUIÉN?
by lapatatayyo
Summary: En esta historia, Sakura se encuentra con unos enemigos muy extraños de un sitio completamente diferente. Sakura X Shaoran. ¡AVISO!: Es una mezcla de CardCaptor Sakura y otro anime, aunque no diré el nombre ya que es un misterio que descubriréis en estos capítulos
1. Una pesadilla muy estraña

**Esta historia es solo mía (AstralMaster) :3 Y como no he hecho este fic con ayuda de LightTears, no tengo una segunda opinión, espero que les guste, aunque esta serie ya no sea tan "famosa" como antes, hay gente como yo que le gusta, así que he decidido escribir un fic.**

-¡Sakura!- oigo a Tomoyo

-Ey, ¡Hola Tomoyo!- le digo yo, para responderla, claro- ¿Qué pasa?

-Te has dejado un libro en mi casa

-Vaya… que despistada soy… bueno, ¡muchas gracias!

-¡De nada!- me dice Tomoyo mientras se aleja de mí para volver al coche de vuelta a casa.

Me falta muy poco para llegar a mi casa, unos dos minutos más o menos, mientras, pienso en Shaoran y en la cita que tenemos la semana que viene en el parque, ¡Será nuestra quinta cita!

Bueno, ya he llegado a casa, todo lo que llevaba encima ya está encima de mi escritorio. Una ducha caliente para eliminar el cansancio del día no iba nada mal, así que en la ducha, abrí el grifo y me sumergí en una lluvia perfecta, para reflexionar básicamente. Al terminar la ducha, me pongo el pijama y me voy a cenar con mi padre que acababa de llegar, pero mi hermano no, ya que había salido a cenar con sus amigos.

-¿Qué tal ha ido el día Sakura?- como todos los días, me lo pregunta mi padre, antes de cenar.

-Bién, bueno, nada nuevo.-pero recuerdo la nota del examen de matemáticas, así que le cuento al instante- ¡Ah sí! ¡He sacado un 10 en el examen de matemáticas del último día!

-¡Felicidades!- dice mi padre mientras expresa una gran sonrisa.

Al terminar de cenar, le deseo las buenas noches a mi papá y subo a mi habitación; antes me lavo los dientes, la cara, etc. Le deseo las buenas noches a Kero y me voy a dormir, porque estoy agotada.

Durante la noche tengo un sueño muy extraño, pero no sé si llamarle sueño o pesadilla:

Todo era muy extraño, Clow había creado una carta nueva que yo había de capturar. Es una carta de las más estúpidas que he visto jamás; en el ranking de las cartas más estúpidas, esta se coloca en el puesto número 1, la carta se llama: El ejercito de las tostadoras. Las tostadoras tenían vida, te quemaban con su cuerpo y te estrangulaban con los cables. Me costó bastante, pero al final conseguí la carta, la cogí, escribí mi nombre en ella y acto seguido alguien me tocó la espalda. Me giré pero era demasiado tarde, estaba en otro sitio completamente distinto al que había atrapado la carta: en una habitación cerrada. Al cabo de un rato, entraron un hombre y una mujer, que tenían una "R" en la camiseta. R…, R…, R…

Y de repente, me levanto de un golpe.

**Espero que os vaya gustando el fic, a mi me parece una buena idea, espero que vosotros también lo penséis. ^^**

**Atte: AstralMaster **


	2. La extraña y nueva soledad

_**Wolaas ^^ Bueno, siento no haber colgado antes el segundo capítulo, no tengo mucho tiempo. Espero que los siguientes capítulos los cuelgue lo más temprano posible :D**_

Mi habitación está oscura, ya que la luz está apagada. Por eso intento buscar el interruptor para poder coger un vaso de agua, porque esta pesadilla (sí, pesadilla, al final he decidido eso) me ha puesto la carne de gallina. Pero, no encuentro el interruptor… que raro… que yo sepa los interruptores no tienen piernas…

Así que me levanto, para ver si encuentro el interruptor, pero, mientras busco, la luz se abre de repente. Mis ojos tardan unos minutos en acostumbrarse.

Cuando ya pude ver bien, vi que no era mi habitación: era una pequeña habitación de paredes grises con una pequeña ventana, un escritorio de metal con la silla con el mismo parecer. Lo único que no es de un tono metal es la cama, se parece mucho a la mía, supongo que para que al levantarme, parecía mi propia casa. No sé cómo he llegado aquí.

-¡Papa!- grito, a ver que puede haber pasado. - ¿¡Papa!?

Nadie contesta. Me empiezo a asustar demasiado.

Me quedo un rato pensando que puede haber pasado. ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? ¡Es imposible! ¡Yo no he notado nada! ¿Eso sigue siendo una pesadilla? Mientras pienso que puede haber pasado, se derraman unas lágrimas de mis ojos.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me saque de aquí!- grito.

Al decir eso, se abre una pequeña compuerta, en la que aparecen un paquete de galletas de chocolate, un vaso de leche y un sobre con una nota dentro. Me comí las galletas, pero no me bebí la leche por si estaba envenenada o alguna cosa por el estilo. Al terminar, leí la nota, en ella ponía:

No te asustes. –R

Al final, volví a llorar. Cuando terminé el drama, era más o menos la hora de comer ya que por la misma rejilla que me habían dado el almuerzo, me dieron la comida:

Era embutido, tostadas y un bol de caldo; y me lo comí. Al terminar, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que me acordé de la ventana no-tintada y sin barrotes (aunque no se podía abrir), por eso miré, a ver si el paisaje me daba alguna pista de donde estaba.

Saqué mi cabeza por la pequeña ventanita para poder apreciar mejor el paisaje. Alrededor había un bosque, solamente un gran bosque frondoso que se extendía hacia el horizonte. Así que intenté ver si podía adivinar cómo podía ser el edificio: Era gris y blanco, de gran altura.

Pensé en gritar, pero es inútil, ya que nadie me podía oír. Pero, igualmente grité. Grité muchísimo, y creo que alguien me oyó.

Alguien tocó de la puerta y entró sin recibir mi respuesta. Entraron un hombre y una mujer con un gato, éstos me dijeron:

-¡Hola bonita!- dijo la mujer con cara de picardía.

-¿Sabes porque estás aquí?- dijo el hombre.

Yo me aparté de ellos, dispuesta a esconderme ya que no sabía quiénes eran. Pero de repente me acordé de una cosa: eran los mismos que salían en mi pesadilla, esos malvados que me perseguían para que les ayudara con mi poder mágico, con una "R" en la ropa seguidos de un gato muy extraño.

-No te asustes- dijo ese gato.

-Nosotros somos… - la mujer continuó

-¡El team Rocket!- dijeron los tres.

_**Espero que os haya gustado :D Por las reviews he visto que os esperabais que sería el Team Rocket e.e ¡Bueno… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ^^**_


End file.
